


Not High School kids

by WooshinE1027



Category: seungseok - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WooshinE1027/pseuds/WooshinE1027
Summary: Seungyoun and Wooseok used to date back in high school , Wooseok was torn
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Seungseok :)

"No.. I don't wanna go!" Wooseok screams as Yohan tries to pull Wooseok out of the bed "Hyung! please this is the last one , _promise_ " Yohan pleads Wooseok "Yohan , please I m not interested in going on to blind dates , the last one nearly killed me "Come on Wooseokie Hyung , this is the last one , I promise you" Yohan said to him "Jebal , just this one last time , your call , I will do anything for you if you go" Yohan pleads 

Wooseok pinched the bridged of his nose and let out a sigh "Arraseo! Arraseo!" Wooseok gets up from the bed "What's Her name?" Wooseok asks , "Oh.... it's not a girl this time , it's a guy ... you will like him I promise ... just like good old times" Yohan said to him "What's _his_ name then,?" 

"He goes by _Evan Cho_ " 

Wooseok nods "Arraseo , I will meet him , yohan let me remind you this is the last time , I m going on blind dates" Wooseok warns him "agreed!!" Yohan said to him as he stood up from the bed "You mention you will do anything for me right?" Wooseok asks him , Yohan nods "Anything you name it" Yohan cheers "Move out of my house" Wooseok said to him , Yohan eyes widen "What? Hyung anything but that"

"You been staying here for months now . you kept on telling me that you will move out after getting an apartment with hangyul , but it seems that progress was **never** made" Wooseok said to him as he grab his jacket from the stand "We are still hunting hyung , getting an apartment here in Seoul isn't easy at all" Yohan explains to him "I take that back then , after this blind date you pay rents including mine" Wooseok said to him "What?"

"Choose , either you move out or pay my rents" 

Yohan sighs "Arraseo Hyung" Wooseok ruffles Yohan's hair "I am going over to Jinhyuk's tonight , text me the details of the blind date" Wooseok said as he exits his room , Yohan follows behind "Nae Hyung" Wooseok puts on his shoes "Don't mess up the apartment while I m gone!" Wooseok said and left the house... - Saturday Wooseok arrives at the Resto where his blind date was , Wooseok took a deep breathe in , and walked inside "I am looking for someone named Evan Cho... has he arrived yet?" Wooseok asked as he looked inside "Yes , he just arrived a couple of mins ago" The waiter said to him as he gestures his hands to the man sitting alone at the corner.. Wooseok nods and walked over to the table , closer to the man "Excuse me , Evan Cho right?" Wooseok asks The man turn , Wooseok eyes widen "OMO! Cho Seungyoun?"

"Long time no see , _Wooshin ssi_ or should I say _Wooseok ssi_ "

Wooseok was in disbelief , seeing his EX-boyfriend after so many years , Seungyoun looks clam and not surprised "You're my blind date?" Wooseok asks him "The one and only Evan Cho Seungyoun" he said pointing at himself , Wooseok rolled his eyes "I m going home" Wooseok said as he turns around , Seungyoun grab his arm "Wait... while waiting I order before hand... at least have dinner before you go.. okay?" 

Wooseok sighs and turns to Seungyoun "Fine"

-

dinner was really awkward at first , Wooseok and Seungyoun didn't even speak a word ... Seungyoun couldn't take it and decides to start the conversation "So... how have you been over the **years**?" Seungyoun asks before taking a sip of his beer , Wooseok looked away from Seungyoun "I m doing just fine , I got a good job , with a good pay ... a supportive boyfriend and-"

"Hold up , did you just say boyfriend?" Seungyoun cuts in , Wooseok nods "Yeah , Well ... he's not my boyfriend yet , I _consider_ him as one cause he's really nice and he treats me well , we _dated_ \- I wouldn't call it a date , a friendly hang out ... for quite sometime already" Wooseok said to him , Seungyoun stood up "so I guess , I those time we shared _meant_ nothing to you?" Seungyoun asks 

"Those Were **Real** Feelings too" Wooseok stood up and said "if those weren't real , why am I feeling a shape pain in my heart now?" Wooseok said as tears started building up in his eyes , a single teardrop fell .... Seungyoun walks over to Wooseok "Baby" Seungyoun pulls Wooseok in for a hug , Wooseok push Seungyoun away "Don't" he said , Wooseok wipe his tears "I m leaving now , I hope that we won't see each other again" 


	2. Chapter 2

"Wooseok!" Seungyoun calls out his name "Kim Wooseok" Seungyoun shouts again , chasing after Wooseok ... Wooseok stop his tracks and turn to Seungyoun "Leave me alone" He said to him , Seungyoun walks closer , Wooseok took a few steps back "Hajima" Wooseok stops him from walking closer "Please just stop" Seungyoun stops "baby please- I have my reason for the break up , I m sorry"

"I don't want to listen to you , I love you to Seungyoun , I _really_ do ... after that break up , my heart was torn ... you didn't give me a proper reason or good bye , you just shot me , I was in pain of the months , I was hurt" Wooseok cried "Wooseok , Baby... I am sorry ... I told myself to tell you before it gets worst... i drag for so long , I don't know how will you react to what I m about to tell you"

Wooseok walks closer to Seungyoun and hits him on the chest "I hate you" Wooseok hits him more and more , Seungyoun grab his wrist "We are not High School students anymore" Seungyoun said to him "I was stupid , stupid enough not to tell you about what is haunting me , I was afraid"

"What is it?" Wooseok asks him , Seungyoun was surprised wooseok asked him "Tell me , what's haunting you" Wooseok asks him "My parents" Seungyoun said to him "My parent _threaten_ me , I was hell scared , I can't fight against them , I was a high school student , I don't have the power to stand up to them , so I hid it ... for a very long time , I ask myself to treasure all the moments we spend together and you to be happy and remember all the good times we both had... as a couple" 

Seungyoun leans in closer to Wooseok's face "let me go youn" , Seungyoun let out a smile "it's been awhile since you called me 'Youn' how I missed it" Wooseok turns away from him "let me go" Wooseok said to him "Before you go , can I kiss you first?"

Wooseok turns "What-" Seungyoun cuts Wooseok off with the kiss , Wooseok wanted to push him away , Seungyoun's grip on him was strong , Seungyoun pulls back "Remember me always , if that boyfriend of yours bullies you , you know who to call"

"You don't have to worry" Wooseok said to him as he fold his arms "Because , my boyfriend is the best" Wooseok added as he plants a kiss on Seungyoun's cheeks , Seungyoun was pretty shocked by the kiss , Seungyoun touch his cheeks "What was that for?" he asked him "Nothing , take this a _friends_ kiss ... thank you for telling me the truth youn , I really appreciate it" Wooseok said to him "If you gave me a 2nd chance , would you date me again?" 

"Hmm , I would" Wooseok said to him "then I guess I will have to wait huh" Seungyoun asks , Wooseok tilted his head a little "Hmm , how about now?" Wooseok asks him "Are you for reals Wooseok or you're just playing with me?" Seungyoun asks him "if this is a joke , why would I kiss you just now?" Wooseok asked back , Seungyoun smiles "OMG! Wooseok" Seungyoun pulls him in for a hug "Wooseok , thank you ... I promise you nothing will change"

"Yah! Yah! , let's eat part 2" Wooseok said as he pulls back from the hug "Chicken feet and beer Call?" Wooseok smiles and winks "Call"


End file.
